地獄
by Xsaid
Summary: Naruto un maestro de instituto enamorado de un alumno, Sasuke. Una relación extraña, inmoral, retorcida, sin prejuicios...
1. Preludio

* * *

前奏曲

* * *

Naruto se levantaba como cada mañana con la cama vacía.

Cepillaba sus blancos dientes y luego se peinaba la mata rubia mojándola con agua.

Solía vestir un traje de color negro, no solía llevar la chaqueta ya que aún era época veraniega.

Miró sus ojos y se llevó las manos a los labios, recordando su tacto.

Toma la cartera con las cosas ya preparadas de antemano y sale del apartamento con la hora justa.

En el trayecto su pie se enreda con algo y cae sin poder evitarlo.

Mira el objeto inanimado que ha provocado su caída y maldice su buena suerte.

Ha vuelto a hacerlo.

Ha vuelto a dejar algo suyo para que no olvide.

Para que recuerde y se martirice con su imagen.

Sabe que esto no le lleva a ningún sitio.

Nada bueno puede salir de ello.

Está prohibido

Es indecente.

Es pecado.

Suspira y con desánimo recoge la prenda y se la lleva a la cara.

Olisquea su aroma, perdido entre las vetas de su fragancia, el reloj corre en su contra.

Introduce la sudadera blanca con cuidado en su cartera y por fin se calza para abandonar su casa.

Hoy tampoco luce el sol.

Es otro día más de esos en los que el cielo está encapotado por las nubes.

Una mañana de bochorno.

Sonríe como un tonto mientras espera en la parada del autobús, los nubarrones grises le recuerdan a él.

El asfalto es algo viejo y por eso el autobús traquetea como si de un tren se trate.

Naruto le cede el asiento a una mujer que está embarazada y él se agarra del barandal.

Baja deprisa y anda a paso ligero hacia las puertas del instituto.

A primera hora debe presentar un examen.

Cuando llega a la clase pide disculpas por la tardanza y se sacude un poco el pelo.

Hace poco que ha empezado a llover.

Pasea por el aula vigilando a sus alumnos y de vez en cuando sonríe incoscientemente al mirar a su alumno.

Sentado en la última fila realiza el examen sin complicación.

Él ya sabía lo que entraba.

Se acusa a sí mismo de inmoral pero cuando la mirada afilada se clava en su espalda, su cuerpo tiembla levemente y siente la necesidad de gritar para tranquilizarse.

Se sienta en el lugar de siempre y observa mientras come ramen la sonrisa de la chica pelirosa.

La tiene envidia, ella puede pasearse de su brazo, besarse y acostarse con él sin levantar polémicas.

Sabe que solo le está utilizando pero él eso ya lo sabe.

Se sorprende al ver que él le mira con su sonrisa arrogante.

Seguramente se regodee de su sufrimiento.

No puede evitar que sus manos tiemblen levemente pero evita que las lágrimas caigan desatadas.

Se entristece y enfurece al ver como ella llama su atención y él deja de mirarle.

Siente celos, agonía, impotencia por no poder levantarse y reclamarle como suyo.

Cierra los ojos e imagina con total desprecio la sumisión de sus cuerpos muertos.

Luego se asusta por sus pensamientos y come con gula.

No desvía la mirada cuando él le mira tan profundamente mientras la besa con lujuria delante de sus narices y luego le sonríe con suficiencia al ver su objetivo cumplido.

Naruto irradia celos.

Abre la puerta con cansancio y entonces se permite que sus sentimientos afloren

Llora, grita y maldice a cierto pelinegro mas se odia a sí mismo por no poner fin a esto.

Prepara las clases para él día siguiente y recoge y limpia la casa con pereza.

Luego se tiende en el sofá con la tele encendida y espera cambiando de canal algo que sabe pasará.

Después de horas de espera, justo cuando se va a acostar, su móvil suena.

— **¿Diga?** —pregunta extrañado, no son horas de llamar.

— **¿Pu-es veenir aaa… recoserme a shi-ibuya?** —preguntan al otro lado de la línea.

— **¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú? **—pregunta preocupado.

—**So-olo conteshta dobee **

—**Llegaré en veinte minutos** —dicho eso cuelga.

Se viste de nuevo con unos jeans rotos y una camisa verde oscura de manga corta algo ajustada que marca perfectamente su cuerpo adulto.

Se peina un poco y se perfuma mirándose en el espejo.

Llama a la central de taxis y pide que le recojan para ir a la estación de Shibuya y volver a la dirección de su casa.

En diez minutos de presenta un taxi en la calle y Naruto se monta nervioso.

Está ansioso por verlo y estar a solas.

Se oye jaleo desde el vehículo y localiza a su alumno ebrio al poco de llegar.

Vestido como sabe que a Naruto le gusta: pantalones de cuero, camisa de rejilla y botas altas de plataforma.

El eyeliner y el rimel solo tapan su verdadera hermosura.

Le hacen ver ceniciento.

Irreal.

Se acercan dos jóvenes que ingresan en el taxi de manera despreocupada y poco coordinada.

Abraza a su novia que no para de reírse y comenta cosas sin sentido con ella.

No paran de gritar, reír y hablar en todo el camino.

Cuando el taxi llega a la casa de Naruto, este baja resignado.

Sasuke se apea tras de él junto con su novia que apenas se puede sujetar en pie.

La besa y manosea divertido enfrente de un Naruto enfurecido.

Lo hace para tentarle.

Para que valla allí y aparte a la chica de un manotazo.

Para que sea él quien reciba las caricias y ocupe sus labios.

Sabe que le está tentando y él no lo disimula ni se avergüenza.

Crece con ello.

Naruto sube a su piso con pies de plomo a punto de romper la puerta.

Aunque él no se da cuenta ellos le siguen.

Ingresa en su vivienda malhumorado y entra en la cocina para servirse una cerveza.

Está molesto.

—**Nos quedaremos aquí a pasar la noche, ni Sakura ni yo podemos ****regresar así a casa** —sentencia el azabache sin pedir permiso ni opinión tomando la cerveza de Naruto y dándole un trago.

Luego le sonríe pícaramente y se acerca a su sensei que le mira expectante.

Sasuke pasa sus brazos en torno a sus hombros y se poner de puntillas para estar a la misma altura que Naruto.

Junta sus labios en un beso necesitado pero al poco tiempo deshace el contacto y le sonríe a Naruto con arrogancia.

Luego se marcha al salón y se acerca Sakura

Sin dejar de mirar a Naruto la besa y la toca.

Introduce sus dedos bajo las bragas y palpa con una sonrisa la caliente humedad.

Ella gime y Naruto entrecierra los ojos.

Después Sasuke dirige una mano a sus pantalones de cuero y saca su miembro erecto, mostrándoselo a ambos.

Naruto traga con dificultad y siente sus manos temblar.

La pelirosa saca su lengua y comienza a lamer el miembro del azabache que gime roncamente sin dejar de mirar a Naruto.

Se le parte el corazón cuando él le hace eso.

Coge su pene con una de sus manos y con la otra empuja la cabeza da Sakura haciendo que engulla su miembro y gimiendo en el acto.

No puede apartar la cara, la mirada de Sasuke no se lo permite.

Siente como su pecho y garganta arden de dolor pero no puede hacer nada.

No puede escapar de esa jaula porque le han cortado las alas.

Sasuke le mira con deleite.

Lo está disfrutando, Naruto lo sabe

Sasuke gime y apreta la cabeza de la muchacha con ambas manos obligándola a tragar su semilla.

Cuando Sasuke cierra los ojos, Naruto huye.

—**Pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean pero no molesten-ttebayou** —dice ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo.

Ingresa en su cuarto y se tumba en la cama.

El dolor de su entrepierna le mata pero se siente sucio y no quiere aliviarlo.

Entonces la puerta se abre y aparece Sasuke con cara de enfado.

Se acerca a Naruto y besa sus labios con fervor.

Los labios finos contrastan con los gruesos

Sus lenguas bailan con fogosidad buscando sentirse más.

La ropa les estorba, su piel quema.

Sasuke sienta a Naruto y él se arrodilla entre sus piernas.

Saca su miembro y comienza a acariciarlo como sabe que le gusta.

Naruto reacciona y aparta a Sasuke recibiendo un gruñido por su parte.

—**Si ella nos ve**

—**No te preocupes** —le interrumpe Sasuke— **está dormida**

Dicho eso le sonríe como sabe que a él le avergüenza y se agacha sustituyendo su boca por las manos.

Naruto gime extasiado y anhelante lleva sus manos a la cabeza del azabache.

La puerta se abre y Sakura aparece por ella.

Mira la escena horrorizada, al igual que Naruto.

Sasuke solo sonríe perversamente.

* * *

Mikochan92: este es mi último fic me temo. Es un regalo para todas las que me leeís. No va a ser un fic largo. Tendrá pocos capítulos, 5 más o menos.

Naruto y Sasuke hacen el papel de Sukes (consulten google para más información)


	2. Desencadenante

* * *

**トリガ**

**

* * *

**

A Sasuke se le ocurre una idea.

Es una idea mala.

Perversa

Cruel

Pero piensa llevarla a cabo de todos modos

Dirige su mirada ante la asustada Sakura

La sonríe.

La llama.

Ella le mira y luego regresa su mirada a su sensei.

Sonrojada e incrédula.

Naruto tiembla

Está nervioso

No sabe que hará Sasuke esta vez.

Prefiere no saberlo.

Las gotas de sudor resbalan por su cuerpo.

Se agita, gime y maldice.

Siente su lengua lamiendo su entrada.

Lo hace con fervor.

No parece molestarle.

Naruto gime y el miembro de Sasuke aprovecha para ocupar sus pensamientos.

Lo lame con fervor.

Incitado a más

Totalmente sumiso ante sus dos alumnos que juegan con su cuerpo como si de un muñeco se tratase.

Sakura expande la entrada de sus sensei con ambas manos y perfora con la lengua en ágiles movimientos aquellas paredes anhelantes

Sasuke toma la cabeza de Naruto y la hunde sobre su miembro.

El sensei pierde el equilibrio.

Tiene las manos atadas y está completamente desnudo

A la merced de esos dos ángeles corruptos.

El azabache gime con fuerza cuando él engulle su miembro casi ahogándose en el proceso.

Sakura va preparando su sexo.

Sabe lo que se la viene encima.

No es la primera vez que hace aquello, sin embargo, Naruto la excita.

Introduce sus dedos más afondo.

Su cavidad y la de Naruto se contraen casi a la par.

Es tortuoso y delirantemente maravilloso.

—**Sakura **—la llama su novio— **túmbate bocarriba en la cama **

Sakura obedece sin rechistar.

Se tumba en la cama boca arriba

Abre las piernas mostrando su vagina y se agarra las piernas detrás de las rodillas, subiéndolas hasta sus orejas.

Espera impaciente su miembro.

Entonces Sasuke toma a su amante y le guía hasta la muchacha.

Naruto se retuerce pero nada puede hacer.

Sasuke toma el miembro de su sensei y lo guía hasta la vagina de su novia.

Él se resiste pero después de dos intentos logra introducir la cabeza y le empuja con el peso de su cuerpo.

Naruto y Sakura himen al unísono.

Uno roncamente.

Otra profundamente.

Entonces Naruto, de rodillas sobre la pelirosa, comienza a penetrarla.

Sasuke abre sus glúteos y con la ayuda de una de sus manos, guía su hambriento miembro a la entrada de Naruto.

Los tres gimen.

Entones Sasuke comienza el vaivén.

Montado sobre la espalda del rubio, le penetra una y otra vez.

Sakura gime extasiada, siente el peso de ambos hombres y la fuerza de sus envestidas.

Naruto gime de placer, es la primera vez que penetra y le perforan a la vez.

Sasuke observa la escena morbosa con una mueca desencajada en la cara.

Riendo internamente.

Sumergido en su propio y macabro placer.

Entonces siente que su miembro es engullido con fuerza y apresado con firmeza.

Se contiene para no correrse clavando las uñas en los brazos más cercanos.

Oye a Naruto gemir y como este se arquea involuntariamente.

Su final también está cerca.

Baja el ritmo de las envestidas, haciéndolas más profundas.

Naruto penetra a su alumna del mismo modo que lo está haciendo con él.

Sakura suelta sus piernas y agarra del cuello a su sensei.

Le atrae en un beso necesitado.

Él la corresponde ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer?

Sus lenguas se acarician en remolinos y con flaqueza.

Entonces Sakura suelta el agarra y estruja las sábanas con fuerza.

Está gimiendo con fuerza.

—**Sa-Sasuke…ah** —le llama su maestro.

—**Hm. ¿qué?** —contesta de forma seca pero profunda.

—**Me-me corro** —confiesa.

Entonces Sasuke lo comprende.

Sonríe perversamente

Aumenta las envestidas.

También él llega.

Naruto se retuerce tratando de librarse del agarre y salir de su alumna.

Pero es inútil.

Está maniatado y Sasuke no le deja.

Decide utilizar la fuerza.

Las envestidas se hacen más placenteras.

Él al menos lo intenta.

Desequilibra momentáneamente a Sasuke.

Pero él pronto se recupera.

Y con fuerza penetra de nuevo a Naruto

Pegándolo al cuerpo de Sakura

Impidiendo su escape.

Y ambos sienten su semilla alzarse.

Primero la de Naruto.

Que es tan fuerte y generosa que desborda a la pobre chica.

Luego la de Sasuke

Que al sentir su miembro tan bien abrigado, no puede evitar venirse.

Ambos caen exhaustos sobre la chica.

Sin importarles realmente si le hacen daño al otro.

Simplemente disfrutan de su tacto.

Sus cuerpos húmedos y pegajosos huelen a sexo.

De sus bocas escapan jadeos cansados y satisfechos.

Entones se sumen en un mundo paralelo y cada uno sueña lo que quiere.

La biblioteca es silenciosa.

Los libros empolvados ocupan la mayoría de la estancia.

Poca luz se cuela por las cortinas.

Es oscura y lúgubre.

El rincón favorito de Sasuke.

Se sorprende cuando tocan la puerta.

El servicio sabe que no debe molestarle cuando se encierra en esa sala.

Suspira y con desgana cierra el libro que lee.

—**Adelante** —dice dando paso.

—**Hola Sasuke-kun** —saluda Sakura.

Sasuke se sorprende.

Hace dos semanas que no asiste a clase.

Que no contesta sus llamadas.

Se pregunta donde habrá estado.

Aunque realmente no le importa.

— **¿Qué te trae por aquí? **

Sakura toma asiento.

Parece que no quiere andarse con rodeos

Pero la cuesta sacar las palabras.

Suspira cansado.

Debe ser algo importante para que fulmine de esa forma la alfombra.

Es una alfombra antigua, se remonta a tiempos de Uchiha Maadara.

Sakura fija su vista en la de Sasuke

Está seria y algo nerviosa.

Abre la boca, va a decir algunas palabras.

—**Estoy embarazada** —confiesa de una vez y sin rodeos.

Sasuke se sorprende pero al momento se relaja.

No puede ser suyo.

Él siempre toma precauciones.

Entonces cae en la cuenta y la responde con enfado.

— **¿Y? **

— **¿Cómo que y?** —pregunta desconcertada— **¡¿a caso no te importa lo que me pase?!** —exclama enfurecida.

Sabe que Sasuke es e frío.

Pero no entiende su comportamiento.

—**No, por mí puedes tener el SIDA, no me importa en lo más mínimo **—pronuncia con indiferencia mordaz.

Sakura baja la cabeza y se marcha de la biblioteca dando un portazo e insultando a cierto morenazo.

— **¡Eres un bastardo Sasuke Uchiha!**

Sasuke sonríe amargado.

Saura era una buena novia.

Naruto entra en la clase cabizbajo

Avergonzado.

Los demás alumnos se ponen en pie.

Sonríe amargamente

Coge aire y se prepara para dar el discurso.

—**Haruno Sakura era una compañera nuestra. Era impecable, buena persona, ordenada y responsable, pero por encima de todo era un ser muy querido para todos nosotros. Su sonrisa y su alegría no se pierden por los pasillos pero ya no es lo mismo. Nunca olvidaremos que fue estudiante de Konoha y por eso honramos su memoria.** —tras una leve pausa en la que la mayoría de amigos de Sakura sollozaron levemente, Naruto retomó el discurso— **hoy, 22 de septiembre de 2009, nosotros; sus compañeros, sus amigos, sus profesores, guardaremos cinco minutos de silencio en su nombre. Descansa en paz.**

Naruto se siente culpable.

Aunque no debería esta contento.

Ahora Sasuke solo le pertenece a él.

Ya no tendrá que aguantar su presencia.

Que aplaudir su aplique.

Que observar como se cuelga de su brazo

Como le besa

Como le sonríe.

Naruto sonríe felizmente y sin tapujos en su inconciencia y mira a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo.

Sasuke le devuelve la mirada.

Sus manos recorren el níveo cuerpo con ganas.

No ha podido aguantar y lo tiene en el baño acorralado.

Sasuke solo sonríe satisfecho viendo como su sensei se desvive por complacerlo.

* * *

_El veinte de septiembre, dos días después de hablar con Sasuke, se halló el cuerpo de Haruno Sakura inconsciente en el baño._

_Muere pocas horas después en el hospital Katsuyu_

_Causa de la muerte: sobredosis _

_Se lleva consigo la vida de un feto en gestación._

* * *

**Mikochan92:**otro cap más. si os preguntaís porque subo esta historia y no actualizo destino y las otras, mi respuesta es que no estoy en mi casa si no en la de mi padre, por lo que no tengo aquí las historias. esto lo estoy subiendo como despedida ya que no voy a iniciar ningún fic más.

En esta historia contesto los reviesw a través de mensajes privados. Si no tienes cuenta pues... lo siento mucho por ti. ¡Hazerse una es gratis!¡No tienes porque publicar!


	3. Castigo

* * *

罰

* * *

La espalda suave y cálida se contrasta perfectamente con las baldosas blancas.

Es perfecta.

Es limpia, cenicienta.

Los azulejos amarillentos no pasan la mayoría de edad, aún así, algunos está agrietados mostrando el mal cuidado del baño de hombres.

El espacio es candente.

Húmedo, lujurioso.

Los gemidos escapan de sus bocas entreabiertas.

Más profundo, más rápido, más fuerte.

Sasuke gime, Naruto sonríe.

Le encanta ver a su alumno tan sumiso.

Es agradable, raro y maravilloso.

Su longitud es totalmente apresada con vehemencia por su cuerpo.

Sudor, sangre y semen se entremezclan en la entrada del azabache.

—**¿Te gusta Sasuke?** —pregunta Naruto rozando con la lengua el lóbulo de su amante.

—**Cierra la boca y sigue **—contesta apretando la frente contra las baldosas que dejaron de ser frías hace rato.

La ropa se encuentra esparcida por toda el área.

Camisas, chaquetas, zapatos, calcetines, pantalones, boxer…

Las piernas de Sasuke tiemblan y Naruto se aferra a su cadera atrayendo de esa forma sus cuerpos.

Las ventanas del pequeño baño están empañadas.

Impiden la intromisión de algún curioso rezagado de las clases.

Guardan su secreto, cómplices del delito.

Naruto se sacude notando la estrechez menguar.

El final de Sasuke llega.

El sensei echa la cabeza hacia atrás y sigue penetrando al mismo ritmo acompasado y frenético.

—**Ah Na-ruto** —gime Sasuke girando la cabeza y viendo a su sensei.

Es perfecto.

Un ángel negro.

En todo su esplendor, apogeo ecuánime.

Simplemente sublime.

Sus mejillas arreboladas le dan un toque tierno, sensual, ingenuo.

El pelo encabritado, signo de rebeldía, pero sedoso y cuidado.

Sonrisa arrogante y mirada penetrante, dignas de un ser sobrenatural.

Rostro impasible, inamovible presencia avasalladora.

Aire real.

Labios finos y rosados, dulces, al igual que sus pezones.

Cintura estrecha y cuerpo divino cual Apolo engreído.

Sus besos queman.

Su lengua ahoga.

Su cuerpo tienta.

Su voz provoca.

Su mirada atrae.

Su cuerpo profanado y corrompido.

Su alma pura y su conciencia podrida.

No tiene ojos para el mal.

No tiene ojos para el bien.

Simplemente la línea es muy difusa.

_Su sonrisa es inmensa,_

_Al igual que su corazón,_

_Ingenuo pareciera,_

_En eso te doy la razón,_

_Labio de fresa,_

_No hay equivocación,_

_Pedazos de cielo,_

_Son su caparazón._

_No vive la vida_

_Vive la buena vida_

_No come comida_

_Degusta buena comida_

_No llora de amargura_

_Llora porque no ríe_

Sus manos son grandes,

Lo suficiente como para abarcar su orgullo.

La masajea, el final es próximo.

La espalda de Sasuke se arquea.

Remuerde los labios y baila con la seda.

Naruto muerde el hombro de Sasuke.

Ambos se escurren por la pared.

Dejando surcos de su hombría..

Jadean cansados y satisfechos.

Sasuke sabía que él lo haría.

Lo estaba esperando así.

Ahora ¿Qué castigo le impondría?

_¿Le ataría a la cama y jugaría con su cuerpo sin dejarle brotar?_

_¿Le pondría de rodillas con garbanzos en las rodillas, el palo de la escoba en su entrada y colgaría de su escroto pesas de acero?_

_¿Limpiaría la bañera con la lengua?_

_¿Comería las sobras de los perros mientras él se masturbaba en su cara y luego le haría beber leche caducada con una correa al cuello?_

_¿Le pegaría dejando su piel ajada, con heridas que luego untaría en sal y agua y daría de lamer a los gatos?_

OH dios, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le castigase de algún modo

Cualquiera de los anteriores sería exquisitamente repulsivo y morboso.

Se relamía los labios y tragaba excitado pensando en el castigo que su sensei le impondría

¿Qué sería?

* * *

Sasuke siente nauseas

Está cansado y le duelen los hombros

No se queja

En su boca se halla un pedazo de pan mohíno

Su verga está dolorosamente alzada y no porque él le haya tocado, si no porque todo el dolor que siente es sumamente placentero.

Las bolas chinas están untadas con un ungüento picante.

Escuece delicosamente en sus paredes, cuanto más se agita más le pica

Es extasiante, deliciosamente doloroso

Las cadenas le mantienen en una pose incómoda y cansada a pesar de que son ellas las que sujetan su peso.

Tiene un piercing en la ceja derecha,

Un arete de plata del cual se engancha una cuerda pendiente de una polea,

Si su cabeza se mueve,

El cubo de hielo caerá sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Ha elegido el primer puente para castigarle.

Una cámara vigila sus movimientos

Están en mitad de la montaña

En una vieja cabaña

Lo sabe porque Naruto le dijo donde irían.

Lo sabe porque Naruto le observa y le molesta.

Le toca, le susurra y le provoca,

Pero nunca le alivia.

Mécese su cuerpo en las cadenas.

No sabe cuanto tiempo lleva así.

Cuando cierra los ojos para dormir.

El cansancio le acecha y no le deja dormir o lo hace pero despierta aún más cansado.

* * *

Cuando su mente y su cuerpo están al punto del colapso

Naruto le descuelga y le carga hasta la bañera.

En silencio le limpia, compensándole con besos y palabras dulces.

Le cura y le encama

Luego le da una sopa y le llena de atenciones y mismos.

Y de nuevo, aquella misma noche,

Lo toma entre los brazos y le hace unos pequeños corotes por todo el brazo.

Cuando la sangre asoma es recogida por su lengua.

Naruto mira a su alumno somnoliento y excitado.

Se besan compartiendo la vida, sangre negra.

Luego Sasuke es recompensado con algo que en verdad adora.

Naruto saca su miembro erecto.

Se lo muestra rodeado de púbico vello rubio.

Es perfecto.

Él lo adora.

Es su fuete de placer, retorcidamente lo odia.

Lo toma entre sus morenas manos y lo masajea con lentitud

Poco a poco aumenta el ritmo mientras Sasuke observa excitado desde la cama y cuando está a punto de correse, Sasuke se levanta con rapidez y bebe de su esencia.

—**Creo que he visto un lindo gatito**

Sasuke se relame las comisuras y cierra los ojos, agradecido por la leche que ha recibido.

Simplemente es demasiado retorcido.

**_¿Fin?_**

* * *

**Mikochan92:** parece que solo cuando estoy en casa de mi padre consigo la inspiración de esta historia. Pensaba hacer esta hisroria más larga pero creo qwue ya todo se ha aclarado, espero que os haya gustado y quiero que sepaís que es la primera historia que me atrevo a narrar así. ¿no está mal no? tambíen estoy contenta porque mi perfil beta ya está en uso ^^

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews


End file.
